A Dominating Will
by Jct1345
Summary: Issei sacrifices almost everything to save the world before the story even begins, but even though he's already proven to be a hero his spirit will still be put test. Can he prove that he has a Dominating Will?


"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**[Ddraig/Albion]**

Dominating Will Chapter 1: The Price of Power

A young boy with spiky brown hair sat at the back of his classroom staring out the window, clearly not paying attention to class. 'Hi, I'm Issei Hyoudou. I'm a seventeen year old japanese high school student at Kuoh Academy and while here in this dump I'm a loser with no friends, in reality I'm a pretty big deal. I Issei Hyoudou am the legendary Red Dragon Emperor or Sekiryuutei depending on where your from hero to all and defender of justice. So you might be wondering what a big shot like me is doing in a shithole like this. Well to put it frankly I'm dying…'

* * *

(Flashback 2 years ago, the Underworld)

WHAAAPPPP! A slim man with long black hair and glowing orange eyes dressed in scally spiky armor backhanded Issei who was wearing a bright red dragon themed armor with wings and a tail decorated with green gems.

"AAHHHAAAHHH!" Issei cried out as slammed down face first into the ground kicking up dust on impact. "Uhhgggg!" Issei coughed up some blood as he tried to sit back up.

"Foolish heavenly dragon." The dark haired man taunted. "Even the mighty Ddraigg is no match for me the Celestial Dragon Bakunawa! For thousands of years I've been consuming solar energy and I've gotten to the point where I can produce it myself!" The villainous dragon demonstrated by creating a bright orange energy ball in his hand. "With this power I'll consuming every living thing on hell and earth before I take my rightful place on the throne god left behind! No one can stop me now! Not even you Welsh Dragon! Prepare to die!"

Bakunawa then fired his energy blast at the grounded Issei who was in no condition to defend himself, but before Issei was evaporated the energy blast was intercepted by a blue energy barrier. **[DIVIDE!] **The glowing ball of sunlight shrank from behind the energy barrier. **[DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE!] **Eventually the energy blast shrank into nothing.

"Vali…." Issei called out as he eventually pulled himself up off the ground, where a white metal claw reached down to help him up. Issei stood up to meet a near identical suit of armor the only major differences were the white and blue color scheme and the massive glowing blue wings.

"You left yourself open Rival. If I hadn't shown up you'd be ashes right now." The white dragon declared bluntly. "So what are we up against?"

"Good to see you too." Issei said as he stretched out a bit. "His name is Bakunawa and he says he's a space dragon but he looks like a regular guy and he has crazy light power his plan is kinda like that of a villain from a bad superhero movie. He wants to eat everyone in the world so that he'll become omnipotent and then he wants to rule everything that's left. Really not a very good plan, but hey that's his prerogative." Issei shrugged. "Have you heard back from Lucifer?"

"Yes unfortunately like you mentioned the enemy uses light based attacks so powerful that no devil stands a chance not even the mighty Lucifer. And the political climate is too volatile right now for my dad or Michael to get involved with this but if Bakunawa gets past us he'll reach the capital of the underworld home to over 500 million devils and if he consumes all of them he'll probably become unstoppable." Vali continued in his traditional buzzkil-ish tone.

"Well then I guess it's up to us and by us I mean me!" Issei said before the jets on his back began to light up before rocketing him forward towards his foe at near sonic speeds. "HHAAAAHHHH!"

WHAM! Issei's slams his fist forward at Bakunawa but it was blocked less than a millimeter from his face by a powerful magic barrier. "GAAAHHHH!" Issei called out as he began to rapid fire punches at the space dragons but each one of them was blocked by Bakunawa's barrier. WHACK! Bakunawa retaliated by punching Issei in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. "HUUUUHHH! Ack! Ack! Haha! Heh, Is that the best you got?" SMACK! Bakunawa finished with a back hand that knocked Issei away.

As Issei flew backwards Vali switched with him midair and flew at Bakunawa. "HAAAHHH!" Vali stuck his hand out to grab Bakunawa, who simply stepped out of the way but he did so faster than either Issei or Vali could comprehend. "Woah!" Vali flew past the celestial dragon and had to sloppily recover mid flight.

"Don't think I don't know your abilities Vanishing Dragon. Did you honestly think I was just going to let you touch me without putting up a fight. I've worked too hard to obtain this power just to let you take it away from me!" The celestial dragon blasted Vali out of the sky with a massive stream of solar energy.

"Ahh!" Vali crashed into the ground but managed to catch himself and take to the sky once more. "I don't have to touch you to destroy you!" Vali creates energy balls of his own in his hands and fired a massive valley of blasts at his foe.

"Ha! Really, that's the best you got? Pathetic!" Bakunawa put his hands together and a massive energy wave erupted from his fingertips obliterating every one of Vali's attacks before it came before hitting Vali destroying his white armor completely and knocking him to the ground. "Disappointing…" Bakunawa taunted as he prepared another energy blast. "You're going to die here White Dragon emperor and unfortunately for you when I'm finished there will be no hell for your miserable soul to go to." Bakunawa let the energy blast fly but before it could evaporate Vali.

**[JET!] **Issei used his jets to rescue his rival before he could be destroyed and the two boys used Issei's speed to put some distance between themselves and Bakunawa so that they could think about their next move. "Damn this guys strong! Where the hell is So So when you need him?"

"So So? Do you mean Cao Cao? And do you really think he'd involve himself in the matters of the underworld?" Vali said with a shrug. **[VANISHING DRAGON! BALANCE BREAKER!] **His white armor rematerialised on his body. "Now this may sound crazy, especially coming from me, but I think rather than fighting him one at a time. We may have a better chance if we combined our powers and fought him together."

"Your right. That is totally crazy!" Issei said sounding completely serious. "And it totally goes against my ridiculous shonen manga based battle mentality where all the side characters take turns getting there asses kicked before I the main character decided to fight and win, but a crazy idea may just be what we need here." Issei rubbed his chin through his armor for a second as he thought things through. "Alright let's do this."

"Okay, then I'm gonna need to borrow some power if you don't mind." Vali said holding out his hand.

"Right!" Issei clenched his fist and began to focus. **[BOOST!]** The green gems on Issei's body light up. **[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!] **Issei's now powered up slapped Vali's open hand. **[TRANSFER!]**

A bright green aura flashed around Vali before quickly becoming his more natural blue color. Vali sensing his new power clenched his fist. "We can work with this."

**[Ugh… Partner….] **A mysterious voice called out from Issei's gem. **[I know things are dire here, but never make me share anything with Albion ever again…]**

"Whatever, get over it you cry baby." Issei said with an implied eye roll but you couldn't tell through his helmet visor. He then turned to the powered up Vali. "Anyway, what's our plan?"

* * *

(a few seconds later)

**[Jet!] **A strange noise could be heard from a distance getting the attention of the all powerful Bakunawa. "Huh?" He looked over to see a red blur headed for him.

"TAKE THIS!" Issei cried out. **[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!] **WHAM! Issei thrusted a powerful punch at the celestial dragon, powered up by enhanced speed and strength but even this wasn't enough to break through the barrier as Issei's fist was brought to a hult.

"Really?" The mighty Bakunawa said as he looked down on the struggling Red Dragon Emperor. "This has yet to work, yet you keep trying. I'll let you in on a secret you can boost your power as much as you want but you'll never be so much as a challenge for my strength!" The evil dragon said as he created a massive energy ball over his head.

"I may never be a challenge for you, but I've made a pretty good distraction so far!" Issei said smugly before doing a backflip to get out of the way of a massive white energy blast that blasted straight through Bakunawa's shield and sent him sliding back a few feet and the impact of the blast was enough to cause the Celestial Dragon to lose focus on his energy attack. "Haha! How's that for a challenge?!" Issei taunted as Vali landed by his side.

"That's not all I've got. With your power boost I'll be able to defeat this monster." Vali flew up and spread his massive glowing wings. **[HALF DIMENSION!] **A dome of energy emitted around Vali's body and expanded to encompass Issei, Bakunawa, and the entire area. "Now prepare to have that precious power of yours stripped away!" Vali raised his arm and the area around Bakunawa began to condense and the powerful dragon's body began smoking. "This ability lets me halve the power of anything around me and thanks to Issei's power I can go even beyond that!"

"GAHHH!" The celestial dragon called out as he was finally beginning to take damage. "NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Bakunawa's body began to glow orange as he struggled. "NO! NO! NOOO! I'VE WORKED TOO HARD AND FOR TOO LONG FOR THIS! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE THIS POWER FROM ME!" Light exploded from Bakunawa's body that was so intense and powerful that Vali couldn't contain it and soon the bright light fully encompassed Vali's dome and began to crack it.

BOOOMMMM! The energy became too much for the dome to take and it was shattered resulting in a giant explosion of light.

"AAAHHH! OOFF!" Issei and Vali both landed face first on the ground their armors had been destroyed by the blast. "Ughh… Ouch!" Issei groaned as he pushed himself off the ground. "Well we tried working together and it didn't work so we're never gonna do it again. Also you're stupid."

"Issei this is no time for jokes!" Vali called back as he climbed up out of the dirt. "He's just as strong as he was before and I'm out of ideas…"

"I have one…" Issei said as he looked down at his dragon arm, a grim expression on his face. "Not a very good one I'll admit."

"You can't be serious, Issei even if you manage to focus your power and control it you'll still die!" Vali growled back with his aggressive words of wisdom.

"Hey Vali, correct me if I'm wrong, you said there were more than 500 million people living in the Underworld Capital alone?" Issei asked in a deadly serious, getting Vali to nod silently. "Well then there's really no decision to make at all. I need you to buy me some time while I complete the spell. Are you ready Ddraig."

**[Partner are you sure this is the right choice of action?] **The strange voice calling out from Issei's gem replied in a concerned tone.

"Yes I'm sure and I'm done talking about it. Let's begin!" **[BALANCE BREAKER!] **Issei's arm responded to his desire becoming his armor. "I hope I remember this right. **I Who shall awaken…**"

"HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH!" Vali who was back in his armor fired blast after blast at Bakunawa who blocked them with his barrier.

"Seriously, you're still fighting?" The space dragon was starting to get bored by these antics. "Well at least you can say you tried harder than anyone." Bakunawa taunted as he aimed an energy blast at Vali, but then he noticed something. "Wait…. What is he doing?..."

"**Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God…." **Blood red energy began swirling around Issei as he continued his chant.

"You really have been eating sunlight for 10000 years if you don't recognize that!" Vali cried out in frustration. "My rival is going to destroy you! Even if he has to sacrifice himself to do so."

"**I laugh at the infinite, and fret over the dream…."** Issei's armor began to warp and change. Monstrous wings like claws and a beastly reptilian face, razor sharp claws and he began to increase in size. "**I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination…"**

BOOM! Bakunawa blasted Vali away while he was distracted by Issei's transformation. "Like I'm just gonna sit back and let that happen!" He roared as he generated a large energy ball in his hands. "TAKE THIS!"

"**I shall sink you to the depths of the crimson purgatory!" **Issei continued his chant as the energy ball was flying towards him but before he could get blasted he reached out and stopped the ball with two massive claws. Issei stepped forward holding the energy ball in one hand revealing he was now a monstrous dragon-like beast. **[JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!]**

"Juggernaut what?" Bakunawa said with a confused blink.

"**Hey freak-o!" **Issei called out with a beastly growl coming from his toothy jaws. "**You dropped this!" **Issei reeled back and launched the energy ball like shot put right back at its owner.

"Hmmm…." Bakunawa smacked the energy ball away effortlessly. "You've gotta try better than WOAH!" Issei moved faster than the celestial dragon had anticipated and was quickly upon him.

Issei punched forward causing Bakunawa to cross his arms to block the attack, but regardless Issei's fist shattered the magic barrier and knocked his foe backwards a few feet. "No way…" Bakunawa stared wide eyed at Issei. "How did you grow so strong so fast, your power is like that of the Ddraig of old! No matter! I refuse to lose!" The dragon raised his arms each of them charged with energy.

"**Sorry pal! But I don't have time to play around with you!" **Issei grabbed Bakunawa's arms with his massive claws restraining the space dragon somewhat. "**Vali now!"**

"Right!" Now that Bakunawa could no longer dodge and move as fast, Vali managed to get a hand on him. **[DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE!]**

"What?! No way!" Bakunawa could feel his power draining from his body as Issei lifted him into the air with one hand. WHAM! Issei slammed him down into the dirt like a rag doll. "AAHHHGG!" But it wasn't over for him yet as Issei threw the space dragon up into the air where he blasted him with a powerful energy beam from his mouth. "GAAHHHAAAHHH!" Bakunawa cried out in pain but even after Issei's onslaught he pulled himself up off the ground. "No.. It can't end here! I refuse to DAAAHHHH!"

The monstrous Issei impaled the celestial dragon with his spear-like tail. "**I'm done playing around…." **Issei growled. "**I'm out of time so this ends here!" [BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!] **Energy started building in Issei's chest.

"No wait! ACK! ACK!" Bakunawa, now equipped with chest hole, stumbled backwards away from Issei but he was too weak to get much further. "I can't die here… I should be All Powerful… I deserve it…."

**[LONGINUS SMASHER!] **A massive energy blast erupted from Issei's chest that consumed and then completely obliterated Bakunawa down to the atomic level. "**Hah hah ha**h hah hah hah…" Issei's transformation wore off reverting him to his human state and completely exhausting him. "I… Did it…." Issei began to smile. "Haha…. Vali did you see that!" Issei called out to his smouldering comrade. "I saved the world, and I didn't even die hahaha ahggghhh!" In the middle of his celebration Issei threw up a mouthful of blood before dropping to his knees.

"Issei!" Vali quickly flew over to the fallen Issei to check on him. "Issei are you alright, say something!"

"T-They…" Issei grabbed a hold of Vali's arm as he spoke weakly. "They better build a damn statue of me!"

* * *

(End of flashback)

RING! RING! The school bell sounded off signaling the end of the school day. 'Well in case you were wondering they did build a statue. It's like 20 ft tall and made of marble in the middle of the Underworld Capital there was also a parade and a bunch of fun stuff but none of that changes the fact that I'm still dying.' "Haahh…" Issei picked his bag with a sigh as he exited the classroom.

"I could've lived out the rest of my days in an underworld paradise surrounded by gorgeous women who cater to my every whim but no I decided to go to high school and be a total loser…." Issei mumbled under his breath as he made his way to the school stairway where felt an unusual presence. "What the?"

Issei opened his eyes to find a beautiful girl with him on the stairway, her eyes were blue like the sea but her true defining characteristic was her hair. Hair as red as blood but at the same time warm like a fire, it was almost impossible for Issei to take his eyes off of her.

'The hell? That hair, why is it so familiar for some reason? Do I know her?' Issei thought before he realized not only that he was staring but that she was staring back.

"Hey!" She called out, grabbing Issei by the shoulder so he couldn't escape as she stared deep into the boys eyes. "This may sound strange but I have this nagging thought in my head, do I know you?"

(End)


End file.
